


I'm so Curious

by Jinkisducklings



Series: Jjongsmonth [12]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkisducklings/pseuds/Jinkisducklings
Summary: What would it feel like? If I met eyes with you?What would it feel like? If I held hands with you?What would it feel like? If I kissed your lips?I’m so curious





	1. Chapter 1

           Jinki’s fingers curled around the neck of the beer bottle almost delicately, lifting it to his lips to take a long swig. His face scrunched a little in disgust as he swallowed the almost bitter liquid before the glass bottle was placed back on the table. He leaned back, head pressed into the cushion of the old couch. He let out a long sigh before saying, “I know I keep saying this, but I can’t believe he’d cheat on me.”

           “I can’t believe it either.” Jonghyun commented, “You two seemed happy.”

           Jinki shrugged, gaze falling to his lap as he sadly mumbled, “At this point, I’m more questioning than angry or hurt at being cheated on. Like what about me wasn’t enough? What part of me did he not like? What was I not giving him that he felt he had to get it from someone else?”

           “Jinki, there’s nothing wrong with you.” Jonghyun frowned deeply, a strong urge to physically comfort his friend bubbling in his chest. “If anything there’s something wrong with him for thinking it was okay to cheat at all.”

           His frown deepened when he heard Jinki’s self-deprecating laugh. “It’s been almost two months and I’m still drinking cheap ass beer with my friend being a slug ass.” Jinki turned to look at him, a little smile on his face. “Besides, that’s the second long-term relationship in a row that’s ended in them cheating on me. Once is shitty. Twice it’s because something is wrong with me.”

           Jonghyun swirled his beer in his bottle for a moment before quietly saying, “You should just date me. I’d never cheat on you. You’re worth way more than that.”

           Jinki froze, “What?”

           With a little laugh, Jonghyun shook his hands in front of his face. “I’m kidding. It was just a joke to make you feel better.”

           "You sounded really serious though.”

           “And you sound really interested.”

           “Maybe I am.”

           “Maybe-” But then Jinki’s answer was fully processed and his brain kind of short-circuited, “Wait, what?”

           Jinki stares at him for a moment before averting his eyes, bottom lip sucked between his teeth. When he finally looked up Jonghyun was so open and vulnerable. They look at each other for what seemed like an eternity, searching their gaze for any sign of what they wanted. After a few moments Jinki softly says, “We shouldn’t.”

           “We really shouldn’t,” The words rolled off his tongue so easily his lips barely moved.

           “What would the others say?”

           “It’d mess up the dynamic for sure.” Jonghyun comments, but his eyes are looking at Jinki’s slightly parted lips as they lean closer.

           “But-”

           “I really want to kiss you,” Jonghyun confesses unexpectedly, cutting him off. “I find myself curious about how it’d feel.”

           His gaze flicked up to Jinki’s own, and for those few moments, their entire friendship flashes through their minds before the decreasing distance between them is erased all together as their lips collide. It’s a little teeth at first, figuring each other out, but soon they were soft and wet, sliding against each other as the kisses deepened.

           When they parted Jonghyun gently asked, “What does this mean?”

           “We don’t have to define it just yet, I-” Jinki laughed quietly, staring at his hands for a moment, cheeks a little pink as his skin showed how shy he was. “I never thought I’d kiss you Jonghyun, but I want to kiss you more. I don’t know what this means, but I care for you deeply and really enjoyed that.”

           “Do you... Like me enough to risk our friendship?” He hesitantly asked.

           “Yeah,” Jinki looked so soft… happy… as he turned, right leg being brought up onto the couch, head pressed into the cushion as he gazed over at Jonghyun. “You’re important to me. Whether we become a thing or not, I’ll always care for you.”

           Jonghyun reaches over to hold Jinki’s hand, smiling as he began to play with the man’s fingers. “I’ve liked you like this for a while. Thought about holding your hand and wondering how it would feel.”

           “Yeah?”

           “Mhmm,” Jonghyun looked up and flashed a little smile, almost shy. “For about a year or so. I was going to tell you last summer, but then you met Joon and I figured I’d only ever be a friend to you.”

           “Oh…” Jinki softly caressed the back of his hand, nerves bubbling up in his stomach. This was completely new territory for him, for them. He had to be honest in that he had never thought about Jonghyun romantically for more than a few fleeting thoughts late nights much like this one, but looking at the soft edges of his face, the curve of his shy smile, he saw all the moments of their friendship leading them toward this point. They had always been close, to the point while they were all really good friends, they’d say the two of them were best friends. “You know how we’re supposed to go out to a movie with the other boys next weekend?”

           “Mhmm, what about it?” Jonghyun’s nose scrunched for a moment at the question.

           “How about we cancel and go on a date alone,” Jinki gave him a big, hopeful smile.

           “I’d like that a lot.” After a moment he quietly confessed, “I don’t think we should tell the others we’re… trying this out.”

           “I just want to focus on us, this new thing.” Jinki explained in his agreement. “They’d complicate things with their teasing and the worry we’d be messing everything up dynamic wise.”

           Jonghyun bit his bottom lip shyly before mumbling, “Can we kiss more?”

           “Of course.”

           They were learning each other’s style, the movement of their lips, their feelings on where they liked being touched, and so many other things with each kiss they pressed against each other’s lips. They were a little awkward, working through the conflicting feelings in their chest of how they were friends, but had this new desire to kiss them and have something other than just a platonic relationship with each other. Jinki figured out that Jonghyun loved having his hair played with and tugged. Jonghyun figured out Jinki loved having his lips bit, sucked and bruised. They rather liked kissing each other a lot, far more than either expected they would.

           A movie was put on eventually, their pinkies between their almost touching knees brushed against one another until they were curling around each other. Jonghyun leaned his head slowly on Jinki’s shoulder as if unsure it would be allowed. Jinki just smiled oh so softly and laid his head gently against Jonghyun’s. Jonghyun kissed Jinki’s cheek before he left that night, and he could barely fall asleep with how light and airy he felt when he attempted. He had kissed Jinki. God, he had kissed Jinki multiple times. Once could be blamed on the alcohol if he stretched it. That.. this... Was something more, and Jonghyun wasn’t sure if he had come to terms with that as nervous descended over him.


	2. Blinking Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one knew we’d fall in love like this,   
> You don’t even know How big my feelings are,   
> Of course, of course my feelings are bigger,   
> But you say you love me more, No I love you more

           The fire was burning bright, light flickering against the wood of the walls, and the soft atmosphere of the cabin. Their dishes from dinner were on the kitchen island in a neat little stack. Their boots were by the door, snow from them already melted in a puddle around them, and their coats up on the hook. There was music drifting in and out of the rooms, a gentle sway from the record player on the kitchen table, one that Jonghyun had to bring up in the mountains with him. The curtains covering the patio doors were pulled back, showing the beautiful glistening snow, the expansive woods, and the moon shining brightly above it all.

           The two men were lounging in the big recliner near the fire, blanket over their entangled legs, and soft caresses as they nuzzled closer with gentle conversation. Jonghyun’s eyes were downcast at their hands, currently twisting around each other, “I’m really glad we did this.”

           Jinki pressed his lips to his temple, keeping them there for a moment. “I really wanted to get away with you. It’d be hard to just be by ourselves for the entire weekend at home.”

           “Yeah,” Jonghyun hummed, leaning his head against Jinki’s chest, “The others wouldn’t let us ignore them for that long.”

           “You know, I never thought we’d fall in love like this.” Jinki softly confessed, voice warm and a little gravely with the doziness dripping into him. “When we first kissed, I had my doubts.”

           “I didn’t.” He looked up with a soft, happy smile. He was warm and content all snuggled together. “I wasn’t completely sure with the strength of my feelings for you, but I knew they were special. I love you so much Jinki. I can’t believe it’s been a year already.”

           “It seems like it went by so quickly, but,” Jinki ran his fingers through Jonghyun silver locks. “It also feels like we’ve been together for years.”

           “We’ve known each other since we were kids Jinki,” He chuckled quietly. “I knew you when you were the awkward, shy music kid.”

           “I’m still the awkward, shy music kid,” Jinki snorted. “Just older, with more body pains, and adult stresses.”

           Jonghyun shifted a little, moving to straddle his lap and causing the blanket to scrunch up behind him. Jinki looked up at him with soft eyes, hands moving to gently rest against his thighs, and thumbs slowly caressing the bare skin. “Happy Anniversary Baby. I hope you know the depth of my feelings for you.”

           “I do,” Jinki’s smile was soft and easy, eyes squinting shut with how happy he was. “As long as you know I love you far greater.”

           “Lies.” Jonghyun playfully stated, leaning down to gently kiss him. “We both know I love you more.”

           Jinki’s hands moved up to his hips, a smirk pulling at his lips as he moved to kiss him again. “Nuh-huh.”

           “Bite me.” Jonghyun pouted.

           “Don’t ruin this soft moment by getting kinky Kim Jonghyun.”

           He softly gasped, patting Jinki’s chest with his palms. “You’re one to talk! Your hands are on my ass right now.”

           Jinki shrugged. “It’s a nice ass, what can I say?”

           “I love you.” The words were softly said, just a breath away from his lips. His fingers were in Jinki’s hair at the base of his neck, noses brushing as he leaned closer. “I never thought I’d fall in love with my best friend, but I’m really happy I did. You make me so happy Jinki. I know it’s only been a year, but every time I look at you I get so warm in my chest. Like I could see spending the rest of my life with you.”

           A little embarrassed he pulled away, dipping his head into the crook of Jinki’s neck as he felt the man’s arms wrapping around him. Jinki’s lips were warm and a tiny bit damp as they brushed against his neck. “I love you too Baby. Don’t be too embarrassed Jonghyunie, I find myself thinking about those kinds of thoughts often.”

           “God, we’re saps.”

           “We’re just soft, okay?” Jinki mumbled with a little laugh, holding Jonghyun tightly. “Here’s to many more anniversaries together Baby.”

           He pressed his nose into Jinki’s neck, eyes fluttering closed. “Yeah, to many more.”

—-–

           The snow crunched under his boot as he stumbled from the blow. He turned with wide, surprised eyes as the snow fell from his coat. Jonghyun was giggling from behind his glove, his eyes crinkling with how amused he was. “How dare you!”

           “Gotcha!”

           “Oh, you’re so on.” Jonghyun squealed as Jinki lowered to scoop up and form a snowball. He threw it toward him, but Jonghyun dipped around the car. “Cheater~”

           “Just smart.” He hollered before dipping his head behind the vehicle again.

           Besides the gentle breeze and the leaves rustling silence fell. He hesitantly peeked around the car, confused when he didn’t hear or see Jinki anywhere. Then the snowballs hit him in the back. Three landed in rapid succession. Jinki’s loud laughter was heard before he even turned around, but it stopped when the last landed straight in his face. Complete panic flashed over Jinki’s expression. He rushed forward, wiping Jonghyun’s face quickly, but the touch was soft. “Oh, Baby I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hit your face Baby.”

           Jonghyun looked up at him with a blank expression for the longest time before his face scrunched as he sneezed. He cutely said, “It tickles.”

           Jinki frowned deeply. “You’re all red Baby. Let’s go inside.”

           “I’m okay! I wanna make a snowman.”

           "Baby…”

           With a deep pout, Jonghyun asked. “Please?”

           It wasn’t long before Jinki gave in. “Fine, but if you keep sniffling we’re going inside.”

           Jonghyun beamed and tugged him back around the car by his wrist. “We gotta take a picture with it once we’re done.”

           “Oh yeah?”

           “Yeah,” Jonghyun fussed with the perfect spot for the snowman. “Our first family photo.”

           “Ah, our first child is made of snow. Perfect.”

           Jonghyun turned and stuck his tongue out at him, face scrunching up rather cutely. “Shut up.”


End file.
